


1. A/B/O

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [13]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Leah gets into heat while she's having a sleepover with Ruby.
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Dia
Series: 101 Kink Promts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Kudos: 13





	1. A/B/O

**Author's Note:**

> oop two fics in an hour lmao anyway LeahDia lets fucking gooooooo

_ I can’t wait until I leave in the morning...I can’t even fall asleep like this…  _ Leah thinks in her head. Leah and Ruby decided to have a sleepover at the Kurosawa residence and had a ton of fun. Leah had fun until she started to get into heat. She took a supplement that Ruby offered to help, though it’s not as strong as she normally would have. 

Leah threw off the blanket and snuck into the bathroom. It was dark but she knows her face is completely red.  _ Am I really going to do this? I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I don’t...Ugh! Nee-sama help me!  _

She tripped on herself a bit but made it to the bathroom. Leah didn’t think to lock the door in favor of kicking off her pants and underwear. The cold air made her shiver a bit but she was more concerned to do it as quickly as possible. With a simple look at her crotch, she can already see how wet it was. 

Wasting no time, her right hand was vigorously rubbing on her clit. Biting down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from letting moans out. Leah tried to keep stable for breathing but it was getting hard to control her breathing. Her legs started to shake and gave out. Making her fall on her butt with a thud. She was too far into making herself feel good to even care anymore. Leah puts her knuckles to her mouth to stop her from squealing. Then she hears a knock on the door. 

“Hello? Are you ok in there?” The door opens and Dia steps in. “Oh my…” 

The young omega’s face turned completely red and tried to cover herself the best she could. “I-I’m sorry- I couldn’t sleep and-“

“It’s fine, Leah-san.” Dia walks over to Leah whose hands were covering her face. “I know you’re having a difficult time with your heat cycle, so I wanted to ask if you would like me to assist you? It’s completely fine if you don’t want to. I’m an alpha so I would be able to help.” 

_ Dia-san is an alpha? I didn’t even notice...oh I can smell her…  _ Leah moved her hands from her face and peeked down at the small bulge in Dia’s shorts. It looked like it was getting bigger inside and gave off a stronger scent. The alpha’s scent was intoxicating and addictive. “I-I want…” Leah whimpered. “I want you to make me feel good…” 

Leah’s body felt so hot and excited that it felt like if she denied this offer, she would die. “Alright then, let’s go to my room. Doing it here wouldn’t be comfortable and I have condoms in there as well.” Leah nodded. Quickly picking up her pants and underwear to follow Dia to her room. Her room was further down the hall past Ruby’s room. 

Dia quickly shut the door and turned on the light on the nightstand. “You have to be quiet. My parents’ room isn’t far away and Ruby’s room is close by. I’ll be as quick as I can so you can go to sleep.” Leah nodded and got comfortable on the bed while Dia stripped off her shorts and underwear. Leah couldn’t help but drool at the sight of Dia’s erection. As well as the knot at the base of her cock. 

“D-Dia-san?” Leah sheepishly said. Dia hummed to acknowledge her. “C-can you...peg me? I don’t like it the other way…” Dia’s eyes widened but smiled, seeing how nervous Leah looked asking. 

“I don’t mind it. Give me a moment to get a condom and lube.” Leah kept eyeing Dia’s cock and butt as she got the stuff. Rubbing her clit lazily as she did. Once Dia got to the bed, she got the condom on then put some lube on her fingers. “I need to make sure you’re ok to take me.” Leah got on her hands and knees for Dia. She carefully inserted her first finger in to try to ease the muscles around her butthole. Leah let out a whimper. “Are you ok?” 

“Ye-yeah, I really like it…” Dia slowly added her other finger. Leah bucked her hips trying to feel more friction. Letting Dia know that she’s ready. “Dia-san...please…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” She lined her cock on her hole and slowly inserted herself in. Leah groaned slightly and clawed at the bedsheets. “Are you ok?” Dia felt Leah shaking under her. 

“More, give me more…” Leah pleads, looking back at Dia. Seeing how desperate Leah looks, Dia slowly started to move. It took everything in Leah’s power to not moan out and scream out. This was better than she imagined. Her omega instincts wanted to be railed but she got some control thanks to the supplement. It seemed Dia’s alpha instincts wanted to but they can’t get caught. So Dia gradually increased her speed and got a bit rougher. 

It was getting more intense to Leah that she fell over to the side and opened her leg to fully expose her crotch and Dia’s cock inside her, Dia was starting to let out some groans. “Ah...I’m close...Leah-san…” 

“Dia-san...please, I want it so badly…” Dia sped up more, the room filled with their lustful smells and the sound of their skins smashing into each other. Leah covered her mouth as she felt her climax approaching. Dia bit down on her lip as she started to shoot her load inside the condom. The omega felt the condom getting bigger and came. 

They breathed heavily as they came down from their high. The alpha slowly pulled out that got a small moan from the omega. “I hope that was enough to last. You need to get back to sleep.” Leah nodded exhaustedly. It didn’t seem like Leah was going to move anytime soon and fall asleep. “Here, I’ll bring you back to bed, this stays between us ok?” Dia carefully picked up Leah in bridal style. “I wouldn’t mind helping you out though.” She winks before carrying her out. 


End file.
